<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Feel Me? by nyooniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787249">Can You Feel Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse'>nyooniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Gen, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun wonders if they only exist in his mind, or have they actually existed in this world?</p><p>What Jonghyun doesn't know is that everything happens for a reason.</p><p>And when the time comes, what shouldn't be here will eventually leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Daniel &amp; Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jaehwan &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Dearest Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw a prompt on twitter and an idea struck me. I don't know how many chapters will this have. We shall see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonghyun swears, it's the third time this month his <strike>dearest</strike> friends are late for their meeting. </p><p>The first time, they planned to catch a midnight movie of a horror film. Aron, who decided to nap that afternoon, eventually ended up sleeping past their agreed meetup time. Jonghyun regretted watching it first with Mingi, because half of the time he didn't even get the storyline since Mingi was just screaming non-stop in his ears. Not only that, Mingi spilled 3/4 of the popcorn (that Jonghyun only took three bites of) after the first jumpscare, only ten minutes into the show. Aron met up with them after the show and treated them to supper as an apology.</p><p>The second time, Mingi spent a whole hour choosing his outfit at home because they were going to a friend's birthday party. Jonghyun felt so embarrassed when Aron and he had to cook up different excuses to explain why Mingi was late. At least that time, Mingi covered up himself well by bringing an expensive gift for the birthday boy, Daehwi.</p><p>This time, both of them are out here to piss Jonghyun off, on his 23rd birthday.</p><p>Jonghyun taps his feet impatiently until a text comes in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Mingi,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; Turn behind, walk 30 steps and turn left.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; Don't ask why just do it!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun frowns. He thinks it's stupid, but still follows the command given. He counts 30 steps in his mind and approaches a big tree in the middle of the park. He tilts his head to the left before he feels a rain of confetti on him.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!" Aron and Mingi shout in unison, startling Jonghyun a little.</p><p>Jonghyun drops his serious look and starts laughing when he notices their appearance. Mingi is in a rabbit onesie while Aron is in a corgi's. Jonghyun laughs a bit too loud that he's holding his stomach while pointing at their ridiculous outfit. </p><p>"What the hell are those?!" he sniffles after tearing up too much. </p><p>Mingi looks at him in displeasure, but smirks as soon as Aron passes him something from behind. </p><p>"Now, look who's laughing?" Mingi says as he tosses something to Jonghyun. The latter catches it.<em> A tortoise onesie.</em></p><p>"NO! I WILL NOT-"</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun groans as Aron zips up the zipper, with Mingi holding him down so he doesn't escape. Of course, Jonghyun doesn't really have a say when it comes to crazy ideas like this. He complains, but ends up doing it anyway. Since he's the birthday boy, he just lets them do whatever they want. Only today, though.</p><p>"That's more like it! You're the birthday boy, how can you not dress up?" Mingi looks at the 'ending product' in satisfaction. </p><p>Aron brings Jonghyun to the picnic mat they have prepared, including delicious picnic food they have ordered earlier. "That's more like it," Jonghyun smiles at his <em>dearest</em> friends' effort for his mini birthday party. It'd have been nice if Daehwi and the boys could join them, but they are busy with school. <em>High school days, it's been a little too long for Jonghyun.</em></p><p>"Yah, should we play frisbee?" Mingi brings out a neon green frisbee from his backpack, eyeing the other two.</p>
<hr/><p>"Throw it here you dumbass!" Aron screams in annoyance when Mingi sends the frisbee to <strike>another dimension</strike> the opposite side from when he's standing. As much as Mingi blames it on the wind (there isn't any), anyone could tell Mingi wasn't throwing it properly. </p><p>Aron sighs as he picks up the frisbee for the nth time, because his dumb friend simply sucks at sports. "One more time and I'm not playing it anymore!" Aron shouts as he throws the frisbee back to Mingi, warning him to throw it straight this time.</p><p>Mingi sticks out his tongue playfully at Aron. This time, he aims the frisbee at Jonghyun instead. </p><p>"Jonghyun! Catch it!" Mingi shouts, but Jonghyun isn't ready yet.</p><p>The next thing Jonghyun sees is the frisbee flying directly at him, at full speed. With no confidence in catching it in time, Jonghyun dodges to the side, tripping over a rock. </p><p>"Aaak!" is the last word out of Jonghyun's mouth before he knocks his head against the ground. </p><p>The impact was strong enough that Jonghyun starts seeing stars within his now blurry vision. Right before he loses his consciousness, he sees two figures running towards him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keeping the first chapter short and sweet, with some humor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello, Jonghyun-ah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonghyun wakes up in his room, his head still spinning, but bearable. Aron walks in alongside Mingi, who has his head down.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake," Aron says as he occupies the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling better?" Aron holds Jonghyun's hand like a worried mother.</p><p>Jonghyun chuckles, "I'm okay, Hyung, don't worry," he reassures him.</p><p>Noticing how quiet Mingi is, Jonghyun immediately understands what it means. <em>Choi Mingi is feeling guilty.</em></p><p>He clears his throat, getting Mingi's attention on him before speaking, "Yah, are you not going to ask me if I'm okay?" </p><p>Aron scoots over from his position and lets Mingi takes the space closer to Jonghyun. Mingi pouts as he clings on Jonghyun's blanket, with the most guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry.." he murmurs. Jonghyun laughs softly and ruffles Mingi's hair, "Just admit you're not good at sports and it'll be fine," Jonghyun teases him, with Aron's laughter joining along.</p><p>"Yah!"</p>
<hr/><p>The trio doesn't even realize that they've chatted till past sunset, just before the sky darkens. </p><p>"You should rest now, and we should get going," Aron says as he wears his coat, signaling Mingi to get off the bed. It seems that he got a little too comfortable snuggling in bed with Jonghyun, or rather, the three of them together.</p><p>Mingi lazily stretches while Aron pulls him up, passing him his jacket.</p><p>The sky suddenly roars, followed by the sound of rain splatters on the windows. Aron rushes to close the windows in Jonghyun's room.</p><p>"Hyung, do you guys want to stay over for a night? The weather doesn't seem too good to drive," Jonghyun says.</p><p>"We'll be fine, it's a short distance anyway," Aron replies. "Don't worry about us, just rest well and we'll see you soon, okay?" he says as he grabs his car keys on the table.</p><p>They bid farewell to Jonghyun, with Mingi refusing to leave as if they're never going to meet again. Aron drags him away, forcefully.</p><p>Jonghyun's birthday ends on a different note, all thanks to Mingi. At least, they spent quality time together, and Jonghyun is contented enough.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, raindrops are still visible on Jonghyun's window. It was a storm last night, and Jonghyun was having difficulty properly falling asleep due to the thunder. When he wakes up, the room is as peaceful as ever. Jonghyun squints at the sunlight that's reflecting on his face. He reaches for his phone and dials in Aron's number, wanting to make sure they both reached home safely last night.</p><p>The phone rings a few times but no one picks up. He switches to Mingi's number but to no avail either.</p><p>Frowning, he wonders if they are still sleeping and decides to call them later on.</p><p>He hops out of the bed to look for food when he hears his own stomach growling. Right, he hasn't eaten much since yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun takes a bite of the birthday cake from yesterday, the one that they didn't manage to even finish half at the picnic place. The stupid incident from yesterday still makes him laugh when he thinks of it. He just can't believe how Mingi is at sports.</p><p>
  <em>/Ding!/</em>
</p><p>A notification pops up in Jonghyun's phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Aron-hyung,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; Jonghyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; I'm fine, Mingi too</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; Don't worry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; We'll come and find you soon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; Love you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun replies an 'Ok' and goes back to enjoying his breakfast. He contemplates what to do today since it's a weekend. Should he go out for a run? Or visit the supermarket for some groceries? None, because Jonghyun is just going to stay home and play games.</p><p>Jonghyun honestly hates going out. Moreover, if he's alone, there's practically no good reason for him to go out. Usually, Aron and Mingi are the ones who drag his lazy ass out of the house. Not to forget that Jonghyun's longest record of not leaving the house was a whole week.</p><p>He dumps the dishes into the sink and heads straight for his bedroom. <em>Lazy, indeed.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>7:00 PM</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun yawns loudly after winning another round of the game. He's been stationed in front of his computer since morning, with a few toilet breaks in between and another lunch break where he ordered Jjajangmyeon as his best comfort food. If Aron was around, he would've locked Jonghyun out of his own room so he can stay away from the goddamn computer, and stupid fighting games. </p><p>Indeed, Jonghyun lives a pretty unhealthy lifestyle. To put it simply, it's trashy. Aron and Mingi are always the ones forcing him to change his lifestyle by asking him out, to do anything, as long as Jonghyun gets out of the house. There was once they ran out of places to bring him to that they ended up bringing him to an art gallery to look at artworks they don't even understand. <em>Funny.</em></p><p>But they won't ever give up, though. Until the day Jonghyun starts to sleep properly, eat properly, and live properly, they will not let Jonghyun off their care and control so easily. Yes, Jonghyun is such an important and precious friend to them, so are they to Jonghyun.</p><p>"Kim Jonghyun, I think we have to take care of you till the day we die, I swear to god," Aron once said.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun heads into the bathroom to wash his face. As he rinses off the remaining cleanser of his face, he hears a familiar sound from outside.</p><p>The sound of his computer shutting down.</p><p>He wipes his face dry and goes out to check on it. It wasn't him hearing wrongly.</p><p>
  <em>Did the computer just switch off by itself?</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun figures out that it might be the system's issue, since he has been using it for hours without rest and it's normal that it was overheating. Without much thought, he turns it back on and goes back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. </p><p>But he hears it again. The computer shutting down again.</p><p>"What the hell?" Jonghyun mumbles. With the toothbrush still in his mouth, he marches to the desk and turns on the computer again, impatience kicking in.</p><p>"Stop turning it on, will you?" a deep voice says from behind, sounding more impatient than Jonghyun already is.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun almost falls to the ground at the voice. He lives alone, in case it isn't already obvious. He immediately turns back, eyes scanning the room to search for the origin of that voice. "W-who was that?!" Jonghyun manages to mutter out while trembling in fear.</p><p>The room is quiet, only the sound of the computer restarting can be heard. Jonghyun swears he heard the voice, but again he doubts that it might just be him feeling too exhausted that he started hearing things. Before he could shrug off those thoughts, the voice reappears.</p><p>"Hmm, try again," the voice says, this time cheekily.</p><p>Jonghyun is sure, fucking sure, he isn't hearing things.</p><p>
  <em>Someone is in his room.</em>
</p><p>"If you don't get out, I'm calling the cops!" he shouts, pretending to be fierce and fearless when he's shaking both inside and outside.</p><p>Jonghyun can hear soft laughter approaching, and it's coming from behind him, nearer and nearer.</p><p>"Will they believe you though, if they can't see me?" the deep voice turns into a whisper. Jonghyun can confirm, the person is right behind him, creeping right above his shoulder. He is breathing out air on Jonghyun's neck, and it instantly sends chills down his spine. Jonghyun has never felt such an unusual sensation, especially when the breath feels so cold while brushing against his skin.</p><p>"Are you, a ghost?" Jonghyun calmly asks, trying not to accidentally provoke the other one.</p><p>His question is accompanied by another round of laughter, this time, it was short and sweet.</p><p>"No, I'm your friend, Jonghyun-ah."</p><p>"F-friend? I can't even see you–"</p><p>Jonghyun definitely regrets saying that as he feels a touch lands on his shoulder, making him shudder. Not only he can hear him, but he can also now feel him. </p><p>"Turn around, Jonghyun-ah. Don't you want to see me?" </p><p>Jonghyun tilts his head to the back slowly, finally meeting eyes with the other one. He smiles mysteriously, his brown hazel eyes gazing into Jonghyun's.</p><p>"Hello, Jonghyun-ah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>